I Had To Go Somewhere
by PsychoGeek
Summary: What if Dally went somewhere else after Johnny's death? What if he had friend who could help him get through his grief? Set somewhat in the middle of the book events. Dally/OC


Dallas Winston ran out of the hospital and jumped in the T-Bird. He closed his eyes and began to pound the steering wheel. He took a deep breath, started the car up, and sped out of the parking lot. He drove quickly over to Buck Merril's place and got out of the car. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the sidewalk. He had to do something; he had to go somewhere...

* * *

Casey Jackson was curled up on the couch, a book in her hand. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid and her blue-green eyes were sparkling as she read. She looked up when she heard someone knocking on her front door. She stood up and set the book on the coffee table. She unhooked the security chain and opened the door. Dallas stood on her front porch, his hands in his pockets. He shifted his feet and looked down.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Dally," she smiled at him. "Come in."

He walked in and shut the door behind him. Casey frowned when she saw the look on his face, a look of despair mixed with panic.

"Dallas," she looked him in the eye. "What's wrong? Did Johnny get worse?"

"He," Dallas began. "Johnny-I mean-Johnny's..." His voice was clogged with tears.

Casey's eyes widened and she gasped in realization. "Oh, no." Her voice was a quiet whisper. "Dallas," she took a step forward. "I'm so sorry..."

Dallas' eyes were watery as he let out a choked cry - he seemed surprised to hear himself cry. Casey reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

The moment she touched his shoulder, he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Casey. A tear ran down Casey's cheek as she hugged Dallas. His shoulders started shaking as he began to sob.

"Oh, Dally," Casey's eyes brimmed with tears. "It's okay—we're going to get through this..."

"I can't-" Dallas' voice was cut off as he continued to sob. "Johnny's gone, man..."

"Shh," Casey said quietly. "It's gonna be okay..."

They stood for several more minutes before Dallas stopped sobbing. He took a step back and looked at Casey, his eyes red and watery. Casey looked him in the eyes and managed half of a sad smile.

"Wanna sit down, Dally?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied in a choked whisper.

He and Casey sat on the couch. She turned halfway around to face him and he did the same. He paused a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I shouldn't have come here so late, but..." His voice trailed off as his eyes began to fill up again.

"It's okay," Casey said. "I'm glad you told me; I needed to know. About Johnny, I mean."

Dally nodded slightly. "All I could do walk, but I knew I had to go somewhere. This is the first place I thought of."

"I understand." She had a compassionate look on her face as she placed a hand on his arm.

"He was layin' there," Dally said. "And he j-just stopped breathing."

"Was he in pain?"

"No, he was just kinda there..."

"How long ago did he die?"

"Don't know exactly," Dally sighed and looked down, his eyes tearing up again. "I don't know how long I was walkin'. All I remember is thinkin', ' Why? Why did it have to be Johnny? He never hurt nobody.' I just couldn't believe he was dead. I passed this one store and I remembered that I have this-" He pulled a gun out of his waistband and looked at it. "-and what it could do, even without bein' loaded. I thought about seein' what I could steal. I even started to go in. But I just sorta stopped when I began to think..."

Casey tilted her head. "About what?"

Dally was silent a moment before answering. "You." He set the gun on the coffee table. "I pictured your face when the cops came to tell you I was dead..."

"Dead?" She has a worried expression on her face, and she was wringing her hands in her lap.

"I wasn't gonna let anyone take me." He sighed before adding, "At least not alive."

* * *

Darry, Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Sodapop sat in the living room of the Curtis house. Pony had just returned from the hospital and told the gang about Johnny and Dallas.

"What's Dally gonna do?" Steve asked.

"Who knows...?" Two-Bit said quietly.

"And where's he gonna go?" Ponyboy added.

"He'd go somewhere he feels safe. Somewhere he can find someone to help him..." Darry said softly.

"But where?" Two-Bit muttered.

Soda stood up. "You know, someone has to tell Casey about Johnny." He said, walking toward the phone.

* * *

Casey looked at Dallas. He looked different than the Dallas that everyone saw: a tough and hardened hood. The Dallas that Casey saw was in shock and pain, and still fighting back sobs.

"Dally," Casey said. "Do Johnny's parents know?"

"I don't think they'd even care," he replied, a touch of bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Oh, Dal-" Casey was cut off by the phone ringing. "I need to get that. Stay here, okay?"Dallas nodded as Casey stood up and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Casey, its Sodapop."

"Hey."

"You hear about Johnny?"

"Yeah," Casey sighed.

"Pony just got home and he told us about Johnny, and about Dallas; he ran out of the hospital and we haven't seen him since. I think he..." Soda's voice trailed off. "Wait, how'd you hear about Johhny?"

"Dally told me."

"What? When?"

"A couple of minutes ago—he's still here."

Soda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was afraid he'd do something dangerous. What did he do after he left the hospital?"

"He said all he could do was walk."

"Oh. Think you can get him to come over here?"

"I think I can."

"Good. Don't forget to come along."

"I won't." Casey smiled and hung up.

She walked back into the living room, and Dallas gave her a questioning look.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked.

"Sodapop," Casey replied. "He wants us to come over. The rest of the gang is there."

"You gonna go?"

"Yeah, and I think you should come."

Dallas nodded slowly and stood up. He followed her out the door and they started slowly walking down the sidewalk. After a minute, Dallas spoke.

"Johnny shouldn't have had to die. It should have been me..." He let his voice trail off as he kicked at a rock with his shoe.

"What?" Casey asked. She was genuinely shocked.

"I should've died."

"Losing both you and Johnny in one night..." Casey shook her head. "Losing Johnny was bad enough. Losing both would've probably destroyed the gang."

"What are you talking about?" Dallas kicked the rock into the street.

"You're important to the gang."

"You think they really care about me?" Dally's tone was slightly bitter.

"They do care, I guarantee it." She paused. "I care..." She said softly.

Dallas stopped and looked at her.

"You're not alone, Dally. You do have friends, whether you want to admit it or not."

"What do I need friends for?"

"Because everybody has to have someone to count on. Even hoods like you." Casey smiled and playfully punched Dally in the arm.

"Oh, so now I'm a hood?" Dally grinned.

"Yep. And proud of it, I bet."

"That may be true, but what does that make you?"

Casey pretended to be in thought. "Someone with a soft spot for greasers with soft heads."

"Oh, how sweet of you." Dallas playfully wrapped his arm around her neck.

"You're cutting off my airways." Casey lowered her voice.

"Hmm?" Dally grinned. "You'll have to speak up a little bit."

"You're choking me, you big lunkhead." Casey elbowed him in the ribs. Dallas grinned and let go of her.

As they continued walking down the sidewalk, Dallas put his arm around Casey's shoulder. After a couple of minutes, they reached the Curtis house.

"Shall we?" Casey asked with a smile on her face.

"After you," Dallas gave her an exaggerated bow.

Casey and Dallas laughed as they walked up the yard in front the house. Casey opened the door and poked her head in.

"Is it safe?" She asked.

"Come on in," Soda walked over to the door and opened it a little wider. "We were worried about ya." He whispered to Dallas.

Casey walked in and Dallas followed her.

"We beat 'em," Two-Bit announced. "We beat the Socs."

Casey smiled. "You look like you've been through quite a fight. All of you do..."

"Too bad Johnny didn't see us win..." Steve said in a reflective voice, as Dallas and Casey sat on the couch next to him.

"Think it would have made him happy?" Ponyboy asked quietly.

"I know he would have been proud of his friends." Darry said and everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
